Love Hina: Mr UrashimaMs Mikamura
by Drgnmastr-Alex
Summary: A retelling of Love Hina, with a twist: Keitaro has a completely separate side to him, who is female. Rated M for shojoai, some mature content, and the possible lemon. Eventual KeitaroMotoko pairing, with NaruKeitaro's female half. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FU
1. Chapter 1

Alright. For those of you who don't know me, I'm the guy behind Love Hina: New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness, Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru, .hack/CRAZY, and Darkstalkers: Makai Crisis. I'm starting a new fic that was pitched by one of the members of bluezone 777's (lol if you've read the Love Hina section of you should know who he is) forums. The website URL is bzfanfictionstudio. Write it down if you need to. Back to business. The idea for this fic is from Demonic Dragon Knight (I don't know yet if he has an account on I could've read some of his stuff for all I know). I'm making it a bit AU, since I'm going to start it off from the beginning of the manga. In a nutshell, Keitaro goes through the same stuff, but there's one thing that is different with him. As long as he's exposed to sunlight, he's himself. But once the sun sets, he changes into a young woman who could beat Tsuruko in the looks department, and who has a personality entirely separate from Keitaro's. Additionally, Keitaro can speak with her at any time in his mind. Just to let you all know, I'M PUTTING IN SITUATIONAL SHOUJO-AI. If you don't like that thing, I apologize. Btw, this is going to be a Keitaro/Motoko fic, but that doesn't mean Naru won't get in on the action as well….heheheheh. Here's the female personality that resides in him:

Yui Mikamura

Age: 19 Hair: black and down to the middle of her back Eyes: green

Height: 5'8" Weight: 143 lbs cup size: About the same as Mutsumi's XD

She knows her way around guys (being in the same body as Keitaro lol), is mostly kind, but doesn't like overly pushy people. She also has Keitaro's "immortality", and can also punch like Naru. One more thing:

She's bi. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!

With that, let's get this story going.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu and any other respective parties.

The story concept is not my own. It belongs to Demonic Dragon Knight. I'm just writing it.:D

Love Hina: Mr. UrashimaMs. Mikamura

It was an overall laid-back day that Keitaro Urashima had. Well, if you count getting kicked out of your parents' house and sent to find your grandma's inn a laid back day. He got bit on the rear by a couple of dogs while walking along the street, much to the amusement of passerby. He almost got ran over by speeding cars while legally going along a crosswalk. Add to that that a couple of Naruto fans, all around the ages of 12 to 14, were chucking REAL shuriken at his head (one of them actually connected, and he chased the brat down, stealing his headband. THOSE GODDAMN HEADBANDS.), and you'd say his day blew royally.

Keitaro: (tears) God, this day sucks! What's next, some cosplayers tackling me to get into a collectible store? Huh?

He looks right next to himself and sees a hobby store selling Final Fantasy 7 merchandise. FOR SALE.

Keitaro: Huh. What are the odds of tha-AAAGHHG!

A group comprised of 12 Final Fantasy 7 cosplayers rushed into the store, with some fangirls following, screaming about Sephiroth and Cloud yaoi. Keitaro, however, was twitching on the ground.

Keitaro: (crying bloody tears) whyyyy? Sephiroth is a momma's boy with an Oedipus complex, and Cloud whines half the time, with the other half him saying, "…." Remind me to never incite Murphy's Law again….

Finally, he reaches a large staircase set in a hill. Looking up, as well as walking up the stairs, he gets a tingling on the back of his neck, like something odd is about to happen. Reaching the top, he is awed by the sight before him, as he reaches the front door.

Keitaro: Well, here I am. I hope Grandma will be able to help me out. Hello! Is anybody here?

Five minutes pass, and no answer.

Keitaro: (sweatdrops) ..ehh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look inside…

:(in Keitaro's mind) Wait a second, okay? You can't just go into someone's house uninvited. It's rude, and not like you, Kei-kun.

Keitaro: (thinking back) Alright. I'll wait a couple more minutes, okay? But after that I'm going in.

He sits at the steps to the door for about three minutes before he hears another voice.

: Hmm? Well, if it isn't my nephew.

Keitaro turns around to see his aunt, Haruka.

Keitaro: Oh, Aunt Haruka! I-

pow

Haruka, with a veinpop, punches Keitaro upside his head.

Haruka: What have I told you before? Don't call me "aunt". It makes me sound old. What are you here for anyway?

Keitaro: Well, my parents kicked me out, since I've failed the Toudai entrance exams a second time. So, I figured Grandma could help me out. Possibly give me a job.

Haruka: Well, that would be a good course of action, but…she's not here.

Keitaro: Huh? ….WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?

Haruka: She left on a tour of the world.

Keitaro: sighs There go my chances….

Haruka: So, what will you do now?

Keitaro: Well, since grandma isn't here, I guess I could head back and tell my folks.

Haruka: Nahh. I'll let you stay a couple of nights. But I need you to be careful.

Keitaro: Huh? Why?

Haruka: Grandma changed this place from an inn to a girl's dorm a while back, in order to keep up with the cost of repairs.

Keitaro: O.O …….thank you for telling me that. God knows I don't want to be labeled a pervert. Hahaha…

Haruka: By the way…how's your "life-long friend" been treating you?

Keitaro: Huh? Oh, you mean her. She's okay. At times she sees some of the images in my mind and scolds me, but she knows I'm not going to act on them.

Haruka: Heh. Well, you'll want to watch what you say. A few of the girls tend to ask questions later when it comes to disputes.

She turns to lead him inside, and stops for a moment.

Haruka: Hang on, I'd better gather them all in the living room. I don't want one of them to have a misunderstanding. Give me five minutes.

She goes inside, leaving Keitaro to himself.

Keitaro: A girls' dorm, huh? I wonder who is staying there? …Maybe someone cute, I hope.

He gets a mental image of a pretty girl his age, with long brown hair and a smile that could melt hearts.

? (in Keitaro's mind): Hey, nice image. I'd like to get with a girl like that too.

Suddenly, Keitaro sees the girl making out with another girl, and gets a nosebleed.

Keitaro (thinking to ?): GAAH! Don't do that!

? (in Keitaro's mind): Hahaha…sorry. You know how I am.

Keitaro (thinking to ?): Yeah. And that's been a bit of a problem since I was twelve…

The door slides open, and Haruka steps out once again.

Haruka: Alright, I've got them all together. Although one of them isn't too happy about you being here?

Keitaro: Huh?

Keitaro and Haruka walk in, turn a corner, and walk into the living room, where there are five girls, who turn to see who is entering.

(A/N: If I need to tell you who they are, LEAVE. NOW. Lol)

Naru: Haruka-san, this is your nephew? …well, I guess he doesn't look too bad…

Kitsune: Hey, you know what they say? Don't judge by appearances. ..but he does look geeky.

Shinobu: (looks down at the floor) …..h-hello…

Motoko: I do not understand why we should let him here for the next two days. He looks spineless. And he could be a pervert.

Keitaro: Huh? HEY.

Haruka: I assure you, Motoko, he's not a pervert. ..at least, not the last time I saw him.

Su (bounding up): When was that?

Haruka: …at least seven years ago…

Motoko frowns.

Motoko: Well, since introductions are over, I must get back to my training.

Keitaro: (thinking to himself) Geez, she's harsh…

Naru, on the other hand, walks up to Keitaro, and holds out her hand to shake.

Naru: Well, I hope we'll manage to get along okay. Just be sure that you stay out of Motoko's way. She…well, she's not too happy with men around. My name's Naru Narusegawa, by the way.

Keitaro: (sheepishly shakes her hand) Oh…I'm Keitaro Urashima. Nice to meet you.

Naru (thinking to herself): He seems to be an alright guy.

Both of them give a slight bow, and Naru turns to Haruka.

Naru: How old did you say he was again?

Haruka: He's nineteen, I believe.

Naru turns back to Keitaro, and asks him a question he dreads to hear.

Naru: So, which school do you go to? I assume you're in college now, so which one are you in?

Keitaro: Uh…..actually…I haven't gotten into college yet. I'm…I'm trying for Tokyo U.

Naru: Ohh…I can see why you haven't been able to get in yet. What was your last score?

Keitaro, at this point, was looking down at the ground, a bit depressed. People always poked fun at him when they found out how low he scored.

Keitaro: ………….69….

Naru stood there for a moment, before her eyebrows raised a bit, due to the awkwardness that she felt in this situation.

Naru: ……..maybe, you might want to try another college. With a score like that, I'm not surprised you didn't get in. Why are you trying to get in, anyway?

Keitaro: ….well….when I was five, there was this girl I promised….I told her that I'd meet her in Tokyo-U when we grew up….heh…..pretty sad, huh?

Naru: (sparkly-eyed) No way! That's great! Something out of a fairy tale! You know what? I'm going to help you out with this. Is that okay, Haruka-san?

Haruka: Sure, I don't mind. He's gonna need a lot of help, though. His grades suck.

Keitaro: Geez, Aunt Haruka! You don-

POW

Haruka: I told you, don't call me "aunt".

Naru merely sweatdropped.

Later that day, in one of the other rooms…

Naru: Alright. Let's get this started. I'm thinking your problem is a lack of self-esteem, which will need to be cracked in order for you to get ahead in life.

Just then, the screen door slides open, and Kitsune comes in with a bottle of wine, completely drunk.

Kitsune: Heeeeyyy…Naru…I didn't know you had a taste for the geeky type..

Keitaro turned bright red immediately. Naru looked at him, then back to Kitsune with irritation in her voice.

Naru: For God's sake, Kitsune! I don't even know him! I'm just helping him out with his studies!

Motoko comes rushing in.

Motoko: What is he doing!

Kitsune: Oh, nothing….Naru says she's helping him "study"…hehe…

Naru: Motoko, nevermind Kitsune. She's sloshed.

Kitsune stumbles, and accidentally lands on Keitaro, both spread eagle, Kitsune on top.

Keitaro: GAAH! What the hell!

Naru: WAAHH! Kitsune, what the hell!

Naru pulls Kitsune off of Keitaro, and looks a bit warily at him.

Naru: Nothing…happened. Right? I saw your hands at the sides, but I want to know if anything happened.

Keitaro: (panicking a bit) I swear, nothing happened! You know I wasn't able to touch anything!

Naru: …"touch anything?" You weren't thinking about doing that, were you?

Keitaro: NO! NO, OF COURSE NOT! NEVER!

But Motoko was unconvinced. She glared at Keitaro, and held her boken, ready to strike.

Motoko: You….PERVERT!

She hit him with a ki wave, sending him flying into the sky.

Naru: …uhh, Motoko. There's a small chance I could be wrong, but I don't think he was going to do anything. She did take us by surprise, you know.

Motoko: He could have had perverted thoughts.

Naru: Well, there is that, but…O.O …oh my god…YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!

Motoko: This world is in no need of weaklings like him. If he can't handle it, then so be it.

Keitaro crashes back into Hinata House, landing in the front yard. Naru, Su, and Shinobu run outside to check if he's alright.

Su: Wow! A real dead body! I can't wait to do tests on it!

Shinobu: Su! Auuuu…don't say such things!

Su grabs a stick and pokes Keitaro's smoking body a couple of times, before he groans and moves a bit.

Naru: HOLY! HE'S STILL ALIVE!

Keitaro: ooowwwwwwwwwww….

Su: WOW! Is he immortal?

Just then, as the sun was setting, Haruka came outside, waving a piece of paper.

Haruka: You all need to come in here right now! I've got something important to discuss with you all! It's about Keitaro.

Naru: Uhh, can it wait? We need to bring him inside the house.

Haruka looks up at the sun, then briefly looks at her watch, before looking back up at them.

Haruka: That won't be a problem. He's had some sort of…well, the only way I can describe it is, he has invulnerability. But you all need to come inside. Keitaro will be along in a few minutes. Just give him a little more time to recover.

Su goes bounding into Hinata House, while Shinobu looks back and forth, unsure how to help Keitaro. Naru, looking a little worried, briefly looks at Keitaro before heading back into the dorm with Haruka. Shinobu, hesitant to leave because of her concern for Keitaro (she's naturally a sweet girl, so of course she's going to help), tries to pick him up by the arm. The sun gets blocked by some of the trees as it sets even further, and Keitaro begins to float in the air, glowing.

Shinobu: Huh! Urashima-san, what's the matter?

A bright light flares for about ten seconds, blinding Shinobu a bit, and then she hears a female's voice.

: Geez! Leave me and him here, will they! I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!

…dang. Quite a long chapter, wouldn't you say? The majority of the chapters in this fic won't be quite as long. Still, I would like to hear your opinions on the introduction. Anything you like? Anything you hate? Keep in mind that, even though this is technically a Keitaro/Motoko fic, I'm starting from the very beginning of the manga. And why are Keitaro and Naru getting along somewhat? Well, you do have to realize that she reacted harshly towards him because they didn't get off on the right foot (due to the fact that, even though it was all a HUGE mistake, he did see her naked). As many would say, first impressions are everything. Lol Eventually, Motoko will fall in love with Keitaro, but I'm going to develop their relationship bit by bit. And sorry, but there's not going to be much Naru-bashing in this fic, if at all. So, if you read this fic expecting to see Naru ground into a pulp, sorry. With all that said, I would greatly appreciate your reviews on this fic, as with many other writers out there, I am spurred on and influenced by your decisions. The readers are the final deciding factor if a story is good or not, so be sure to send me what you're thinking. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, and I will try to implement your suggestions from such criticism if I can. Flames, however, will be ignored. And DELETED. So if you just want to bash me, or bash me behind an anonymous title, don't bother reviewing at all. Please Read and Review, and happy reading/writing!


	2. Chapter 2

(sweatdrops) Eheheh…it took a lot longer than I thought it would to sort out this chapter and get it up. Once again, Kingdom Hearts 2 sucked 60+ hours of my life away, as well as playing FF8, FF9, God of War, and Devil May Cry 1. Those aren't the only reasons why, but the rest have to do with family, so I'm not going to go into that. Don't ask. Anyway, this chapter officially introduces Yui Mikamura. Also, I will address the script format of this fic, and change it to normal. Enjoy!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu and any other respective parties.

The story concept is not my own. It belongs to Demonic Dragon Knight. I'm just writing it and developing the story.

Chapter 2: The first night.

Shinobu wasn't too sure to make of what just happened. She thought she tried to help Keitaro up, but then a weird light appeared, and a girl was standing where he was, wearing his clothing. It didn't exactly fit her, though, as the shirt, which fit Keitaro just fine, was just underneath this girl's breasts, making the shirt more of a midriff. What Shinobu couldn't get over, though, was the size of this girl's bust. She could just see the bottom part of them, and was blushing profusely in embarrassment as the girl stomped her foot in anger, her breasts bouncing in turn. Shinobu was about to speak, before the girl sprinted towards Hinata House, screaming, "You assholes! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Inside, Haruka had managed to gather Naru and the others, and was waiting for Keitaro to revive and come in before nightfall, impatiently adding, "I just hope he wasn't knocked unconscious, or there'll be trouble." "What kind of trouble?", Naru asked. Haruka looked a little hesitantly at Naru, before saying, "The kind that causes migraines and large consumption of pain-killers." Su piped in, asking, "What's a migraine? Does it go good with curry?" Motoko was about to correct her, but the front doors get kicked in with an almighty smash, and everyone whips their heads to see the source. A raven-haired girl, close to Motoko's height, with her hair down to about the middle of her back, maintained the kick she just landed for a couple of seconds, then set her foot back down. Haruka muttered, "Oh great…", before the girl pointed her finger at Motoko and declared, "You! You sent a poor guy flying out of the roof and crashing into the pavement outside! Do you have any idea that you could've killed him!" Motoko, taken aback for a moment, regained her composure and was about to explain her position when she noticed that the girl was wearing clothes remarkably like Keitaro's. "What are you doing wearing that pervert's clothes! It even has the same slash in it where I struck him!" Now it was this girl's turn to be taken by surprise for the moment, as she blanched a bit. Motoko continued, "You…you're worse than him! Men I cannot stand, but a female pervert!" Naru, meantime, was cracking her knuckles and wearing a bit of an impish smile, saying, "So. He got some action. Good for him. However, I won't forgive you taking advantage of someone unconscious. Tell me where he is, now!" At this, the girl just crossed her arms under her breasts, said, "I don't tell violent girls anything", and gave Naru and Motoko the bird. Needless to say, this pissed the both of them off immensely, with Naru running at her first. "You bitch! IRON PUNCH!" However, something odd happened. This girl caught her strike. Naru blinked, sweatdropped, and said, "Huh?", before the raven-haired girl slipped behind her, put her arms around Naru's waist, and began massaging Naru's breasts. With a smile, the girl purred, "Mmmm…gotta say, those feel pretty nice. Tell me how you feel when I do this?", and started kneading around Naru's nipples. Everybody turned beet red, shocked by this. They were further shocked when Naru began to moan a bit. "Aaa…s…stop that…please..aaaHh.." At this sight, Motoko had enough, and hurtled towards the offender, her katana ready to strike her down. Once again, though, this girl surprises everyone in the room by letting go of Naru's breasts, rotating quickly on the ball of her foot, and managing to parry the blade with an open palm, using the other hand to quickly disarm Motoko, move to Motoko's right side, still holding her arm, and move behind her, putting Motoko into an arm hold. No one was more surprised than Motoko of course. "How…how did you do that!", she exclaimed. The girl got the same impish smile, kicked Motoko's right foot out from under, which at that point maintained her center of gravity, sending Motoko face-first into the floor with a thud. The girl then straddled Motoko's back and began feigning that she was rubbing up on Motoko's back trying to turn herself on. Motoko couldn't have gotten any redder, but just then Haruka pulled out an old pistol she kept in case of burglaries, and fired a shot into the air. All in the room turned to look at her, and shirked back to the wall because of the look on Haruka's face. She managed to speak, despite her rage, whispering through her teeth, "Okay….that. Is. Enough. No more horseplay. Everybody. SIT DOWN."

An hour later (about 9: 27 pm)…

Haruka had managed to explain to them about what happened to Keitaro, and why this girl was here. Kitsune pontificated, "So…whenever Keitaro falls asleep, or gets knocked unconscious, she takes over for him." Haruka nodded, adding, "Yes. It's been like this since he was about one year old. He would fall asleep, his parents would turn away for a second, and then, hearing a bit of noise, they look and find that Keitaro turned into a girl. They were quite worried for the longest time, until Keitaro was a little older than five, when they saw that Keitaro and his 'feminine' half acted completely different, spoke differently, and even made different friends. From the time his female half spoke, she called herself 'Yui'. It turns out that they are completely different people, but both inhabit Keitaro's body." Naru was a little weirded out from this, but asked, "So, is this some kind of split personality syndrome that causes…a sex change?" Haruka took another smoke of her cigarette, and continued. "No, not really. They're two different people. Why Yui is part of Keitaro, nobody knows." Yui then took this moment to tell something that even Haruka had no idea about. "It's…kind of a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing. Although I don't go on murderous rampages." "Instead you go on lecherous rampages", scoffed Motoko. "Shut up. As I was saying", Yui continued, "I think the reason behind this is a curse." "A…curse? Of what kind?", Shinobu stammered.

"Dunno", Yui shrugged. "But for some reason, way in the back of my head, I think…I got put in Keitaro's body by a curse. I can't remember much else, but I barely recall being my own person at one time. Of course, I was really little. Maybe an infant." Motoko added in, "That may explain why Keitaro started switching to you about that age. What I want to know is, why are you so perverted?" Yui grinned at this question, "I guess I took over the role of Keitaro's impulses when I…merged with him." Su, Shinobu, Motoko, and Naru all blushed at this comment, then Su added in, "But why does Keitaro survive all that bashing?" Haruka replied, "He was always like that. Even when I was around your ages and he was about four, I would belt him upside the head with a brick for calling me 'Aunt Haruka', and five minutes later, if he wasn't unconscious, he would be walking around like nothing happened." At this, everyone except Yui edged a little ways away from Haruka. Seeing this, she responded, "Hey, I've mellowed out. Don't give me that." Yui then got up, stretched, showing off her assets, and said, "Well, I'm taking a nap." Naru slammed her hand on the table, a furious look in her eyes, saying, "Not here. Even if you're a woman, you inhabit a man's body. When you pop up you may be all 'X'-chromosome, but we don't need a guy staying in a girl's dorm." "About that," Haruka interrupted. "Before this whole thing with Yui started, I brought you all in here to discuss that very thing. You'll have to suck it up, since Granny Hina sent a fax saying that Keitaro is officially the landlord of this place." A moment passed, before the others screamed in unison, "WHAAAAAAAAATT!"

…god…that took a bit out of me. The part from the beginning of this chapter to Yui fighting (and fondling) Motoko and Naru was all that I managed to come up with ahead of time, and the rest was on the spot. I sincerely hope you like this chapter, because even though this is setting up the rest of the main plot, I don't really like how this chapter came out. Though, who knows? You all may love it. I do apologize if it isn't as long as the first chapter, as well as any other problems you may find that aren't intentional (lol). Either I can't come up with anything for three to four weeks, or I do come up with something in under two weeks, but a portion of it sucks. There's also the fact that I have to start from the very beginning of the series, and add to that that I have THREE OTHER FANFICS that I'm currently working on. So, please understand if an updated chapter isn't exactly to your liking. I'm striving to make sure you find the stories I work on entertaining, but I'm only human. (sweatdrops) Anyway, any positive feedback would be greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome, although I am stretching myself thin with this fic. For now, happy reading/writing.


End file.
